poke_pikachufandomcom-20200214-history
Silver (game)
'Silver '(Japanese: シルバー Silver) is a character from Pokémon Gold and Silver and their remakes. Appearance Silver is a tall, slender young man with crimson red hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a high-collared navy coat with red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colours of his coat. Personality Silver is an unkind, angry, and rather villainous character in the games. In Gold and Silver (Generation II), he steals a starter Pokémon from the lab and is extremely rude and bad-tempered toward the player. He will occasionally challenge the player, and will become enraged when defeated. He doesn't treat his Pokémon with respect, but rather as fighting machines to make him appear powerful and menacing. However, later in the game, he begins to recognize the error of his ways when the player continuously thwarts him. He is the son of Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket, so he likely grew up to be a mean and villainous person because of his upbringing. He apparently despises Team Rocket and has a lot of anger within him. Biography Games Main Games Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold & SoulSilver He acts as the rival of the game, occasionally challenging, taunting and arriving just in time to stop whatever the player was doing. He is the son of Giovanni, who was long rumored to be his father. He also has a deep hatred for Team Rocket due to his father leaving him to go do strenuous training after his loss to Red. Side Games Stadium 2 Manga Adventures Silver appears in the manga under the same name. He is one of the Pokédex holders. He appears in the Gold, Silver and Crystal Arc; the FireRed and LeafGreen Arc; the Emerald Arc; and the HeartGold and SoulSilver Arc. Anime Main Series ﻿ Silver appears briefly in the anime when Jimmy has a flashback of a battle he lost against him. He is shown with only a Nidoking. Training Techniques Silver seems to favor the strong Pokémon and likes to use the Dragon's Den as his training ground. He also hates weak Pokémon and weak trainers. After many defeats at the hands of the player, he starts to train his Pokémon with kindness. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games G/S/C HG/SS Trivia *Despite Magneton and Sneasel gaining evolutions in Generation IV, Silver's Magneton and Sneasel do not evolve into their final forms when battled at their highest levels. This may be due to Magneton needing Mt. Coronet to evolve and Sneasel needing a Razor Claw. *Silver's team in Pokémon Stadium 2 consisted of Mewtwo, Lugia, and Ho-Oh, all of them being legendary Pokémon. *Silver's eye color in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver differs between the artwork and the game. In the artwork, his eyes are grey, while in the game opening, his eyes are red. *During the special Celebi event, Silver is found in the past arguing with his Father. *Before it was revealed that Silver is Giovanni's son, in FireRed and LeafGreen, when Red confronts a Rocket Scientist, he mistook the former for Giovanni's son, only to remember that his son had red hair. *In the game and Pokémon Adventures, Silver is Giovanni's son. However, in the anime, Silver (the rival who appeared in the Japanese opening of Legend of Thunder) was never mentioned to be Giovanni's son and neither Giovanni did mention about his son in the anime series. Gallery SilverArtworkGSC.PNG|Silver's artwork in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Silvercloseup.PNG|Silver in the opening of HeartGold and SoulSilver.